In Another's Eyes
by PeanutButterCups
Summary: fAi and Kurogane have been studying each other's behavior.
1. Chapter 1

In Another's Eyes

Fai's PoV:

He had memorized every feature he could find about Kurogane.

Kurogane had big shoulders and thin hips, making him look like an oblong martini glass to Fai. He walked in a rather aloof fashion, making it that much more fun to poke fun at him. He was slightly tan with ruffled black hair (he had tried to brush it, but Mokona freaked out and promptly messed it up again.)

Kurogane was constantly scowling, but it very rarely reached his ruby eyes. When he was trying not to smile, his lips would tighten and he would go to "remodel" something. Once, Fai had caught him laughing at a television program, and Fai drank the rare sight in. His crooked smirk started, shortly followed by a low rumble within Kurogane's chest. Unable to be contained any longer, it boomed out and filled the room with a warm bubbling sensation, as if it were filled with champagne. Kurogane saw Fai, and flushed. He stormed out of the room swearing, leaving Fai to smile in his wake.

Fai had wandered into Kurogane's room to wake him up for breakfast, but he stopped and stared at a sight too wonderful for him to describe. Kurogane was sleeping soundly. His mouth was so slightly opened that it was barely perceptible. His face looked so calm, the usual frown that was cemented to his brow was gone. Dare Fai say? Kurogane looked… Vulnerable. He had a light trail of hair starting from beneath his bellybutton leading to… Fai left before a nosebleed swept over him.

Kurogane was tall, and able to carry Fai. After Fai twisted his ankle he got a free ride back to the café in Otou, and it was amazingly fun.

One time, they got stuck in a room (Mokona had… Conveniently… Locked the ONLY door) Fai was close enough to touch Kurogane, but he didn't. Kurogane, however, had different ideas. He pulled Fai close and kissed him. Fai wanted to smack Syaoran when he kicked down the door, but restrained himself. He, instead, was remembering the feeling of Kurogane's hands on his hips, pulling him closer to paradise.

There was no turning back to the way they were before. They'd crossed the bridge, and were heading to a place only fate knew. They shared quick glances, prolonged touches, and never separating without constantly thinking of the other. Eventually, they made love. And Fai loved resting his head on Kurogane's shoulder in the afterglow.

Now it was the best thing in his life, what he had with Kurogane, but Fai kept wondering… What did Kurogane think of him?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane's PoV:

Studying people was something he found to be mildly amusing when he was VERY bored. But he found himself watching Fai even when he was busy.

Fai had petite shoulders, but they looked to be the biggest part of his body. Despite his calm appearance, Fai always walked as if he were being chased, or if he was guarding something. Fai was very pale, and had a silky golden mess upon his head. It blew gently in the breeze, and no matter how messy it got, Fai was still beautiful to him.

Fai was always smiling, but it drove Kurogane mad to know that it was all a façade. Kurogane could hear the mage whimpering in his sleep, and every so often, a pause at a painful memory. When he got caught, he would laugh and become busy making nicknames for Kurogane (which Kurogane secretly didn't mind). If only, Kurogane thought, I could make him smile for real.

Kurogane had seen little quirks about Fai that Fai probably didn't even know. Fai always acted motherly toward the kids and the manjuu-bun, even without meaning to. He never let down the wall, even when just asking what was for dinner. Fai slept with his face jammed into the pillow, and the blankets carelessly discarded on the floor. Kurogane put his hand on Fai's back one night, and Fai smiled and mumbled his name, making Kurogane retreat, blushing.

Fai was very lightweight, despite being so tall. After twisting his ankle in Otou, Kurogane had reluctantly (he enjoyed it, why was he even trying to fool himself?) carried him back to the café. And hearing Fai giggling the whole way back, even if it was a lie, to know he provided some happiness was good enough to him.

They got stuck in a room, and the manjuu-bun locked the door (earning many brownie points from Kurogane). Fai was standing there, and Kurogane wanted so badly to admit what he felt, but Fai would reject him, of that much he was sure. But when Kurogane kissed him, Fai didn't pull away. Kurogane was enjoying himself until the kid kicked the door down. But he was smiling to himself the rest of the day, he could still feel Fai's hips in his hands, and they were as delicate as he thought they would be.

Kurogane had tried to steal every second with Fai that could after that. He couldn't stop looking at Fai, enjoyed every chance they got to touch, and relished splitting up on the search for Sakura's feathers. And one night, he and Fai had crossed a bridge they couldn't retrace, even if they wanted to, but it was all he ever wanted. In the afterglow of their love making, Kurogane held Fai close, and just smiled.

Kurogane sometimes found himself wondering what Fai thought of him, but he brushed it off. He knew that Fai loved him, and he loved Fai, and that's all that really matters.


End file.
